Heaven Fire
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: Heaven Fire is story that is pretty different and it's set in ancient times.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Fire  
  
By:TM Fan  
  
~This is just a fic about why you should listen to people that warn you. Try to guess where this story comes from. This story is takes place in ancient times.~  
  
  
  
The city was full of nothing but evil people that would rape anyone that was beautiful. The people of the city thoughts were nothing but wicked that's why god was going to send fire from the sky to wipe them out. There was only one good man left in all of the city and even he was not pure of thought. One late night two vistors came in the night to see him. The men of the city saw how beautiful the two men where and had lust in their hearts for them. While the vistors had came to get Krillin out of the city, the men of the city surround his home.  
  
"We want the two men inside, NOW." The men outside where full of lust.  
  
"Here is my only daughter do what you want to her." Krillin through his only beloved child to the crowd.  
  
"No, we want the two men inside." The men left Marron on the ground untouch.  
  
"We will blind them so we can get out of the city," Goku said.  
  
Goku opened the door and all the wicked men outside went blind from the light he throw at them. The two holy men gather Krillin and his family out from the city before it was destroy. Vegeta the other holy man, told Krillin and his family not to look back or they would be turn into a pillar of sand. When the small group of people where outside the city walls thats when fire from the sky fell. Eighteen was Krillin's wife and she stop to look back because of all the precious things back in the city. She stood there for a few seconds and that's when she was when her body turned into sand. Krillin and Marron knew that she was dead but they had enough faith in what the two holy men said about not looking back. Vegeta and Goku disappeared when Krillin and Marron where safe. They found a cave to spend the night in.  
  
Marron thought the end of the world was coming so in the small supplies they had she got Krillin drunk. She laid down with him so he would have a son. When Krillin got up the next morning he never knew what his daughter had done. The two left the cave and they walked for a few hours until they saw a small city. Marron told her father they should make this there new home. They entered the city which was so different from their last home. People in this city was less wicked.  
  
"Marron we should find a new house before the sunset," Krillin said.  
  
"We took enough coins to last for awhile," Marron had remembered to grab the money.  
  
The two new people in the city of Lottues went to an inn to spend the night. The owner of the inn greeted the father and daughter.  
  
"Welcome to Lottues and how long will your stay be?" The inn keeper asked.  
  
"We are planning to move here. Want to buy a small home here do you know anyone that we could buy from?" Krillin asked.  
  
"There is some guy named Trunks who I heard was planning on moving to Satan City. You could try him if you want and he comes here everyday to collect taxes." The owner said.  
  
"I'll talk to him when he shows up here, thanks for the help," Krillin went upstairs for the night.  
  
The next morning like clock-work Trunks showed up to collect the tax from the inn owner. Marron was with her father while he asked him if was still planning to move to Satan City.  
  
"If you are still planning to move to Satan City that will be pretty hard since it was destroried two nights ago. We are the only surviviors because the city was so wicked it was obliterated by fire that fell from the shy." Krillin warned.  
  
"I guess the rumors are true from the people that traveled to there and came back saying it was gone. At least we know what happen and now I am stuck in this small town." Trunks plans had been ruined.  
  
"The reason we are bothered you this day was we are looking to make this our new home since the last one is gone. We will give a good price for a home here and the owner said you where selling yours." Krillin asked.  
  
"I would had been happy to sell you my home but since Satan City is gone I have to stay." Trunks was not happy about staying,  
  
"Is your home big enough to house to other people?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, I guess it is but why do you want to know?" Trunks wanted to know.  
  
"We are new here and you seem like we could trust a person like you. If you don't have any servants my father and I will take care of the house. I can cook and he will take care of the rest." Marron wanted out of the inn.  
  
"I have no servants since I don't get paid all that much. You seem like good people so I guess you can stay for awhile." Trunks liked the thought of having his own servants.  
  
"Do we have to pay for rent?" Krillin was a cheapstake.  
  
"No, since you will be working for me. Stay here until I get off from work then I will get the two of you." Trunks said.  
  
~To be finish~  
  
Review if you want to know what happens. I am just looking for five reviews to finish this. 


	2. Part Two

Heaven Fire  
Chapter Two  
  
I feel kind of bad about writing this fic. It came from when I woke up in the middle of the night thinking about deep stuff from the bible. I just wanted to write a story and I guess it ain't right to reduce the holy words down to a fanfic. I meant no disrespect to the Bible or to anyone.  
  
I think that beyond just the word of god there is some great stories. I guess I should had worked harder to change the story so much that you could never tell that I got the idea from the Bible. I felt weird writing it too and the reason why I'm not going to take it down is you can't delete things you do in life.  
  
Much Love,  
TM Fan  
  
p.s. I am not going to finish the story and what happen at the end, Marron gives birth to a son and she marries Trunks.  
  
I hope that people can see why I choice to keep this story up and not to take it down.  
  
I might write some other stories that might raise some eyebrows. 


End file.
